THE ADVENTURE OF THE DARK SLAYER: THE FIRST STOP
by shootlumos
Summary: During her coma, Faith is abducted and shipped to New York. Saved by three Shadowhunters on patrol, her adventure continues from there and she soon finds herself tangle in a secret world and silent war that has been going on in the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

THE ADVENTURE OF THE DARK SLAYER: THE FIRST STOP

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series. I only wish that I do.**

**A/N:** Hello there. Thank you to those who take some times to read this story. This story is actually a request from my friend who wants to see Faith and Jace as a pair in a story. Seeing as I'm having a writer's block on my other story, I thought I will respond to her muse and see what I can do about this pair.

Take note that the character will be slightly out of character and there will be non-canon pairing. This story is based on the books but it will not necessarily follow the storyline. I don't even see the movie yet and I'm warning you readers that English is not my first language. So please bear with me when you notice the spelling and grammatical error, which I guess will be quite A LOT.

I don't have a Beta but if someone does want to be one for this story. You can PM me. Thank you and please read and review.

Chapter 1

The world isn't as safe as we think it was. Human wasn't the only being occupying the earth. Roaming around the surface of nature was creatures of many sorts. The downworlders as they called it consists of many creatures like vampires, werewolves, ghouls, demons and others, roaming around the earth hidden from the negligent eyes of the mundane, the human.

In the darkness of the night, three figures moved stealthily in the shadows along the alley at the seediest part of the town where bad news was always associated with that place. Murder, rape, gang rivalry and unexplainable death were among the oddity of that place. Danger was always lurking around, hiding in the shadow. Most people would stay away from that place like a plague. But not for these three people, for they were shadowhunters.

"Things got quiet tonight," the boy with blonde hair and golden brown eyes stated. Jace Wayland was one of the best shadowhunter his age, and he knew it. That fact sometimes made him get overconfident and cocky. Traits that caused him to get into trouble with others but he didn't care much about the other shadowhunters except for the two currently with him.

"Yeah…" the other boy drawled. His name was Alec Lightwood, the oldest between the three of them. He stood tall with dark hair and striking blue eyes. "There's a first time for everything I guess," he shrugged.

"Hold that breath brother of mine, I smell trouble brewing," the only girl in the group stated with a frown on her beautiful face. She was walking a little ahead than the two boys.

"What? Do you notice something Izzy?" Her brother, Alec asked.

Yeah, Izzy or Isabel Lightwood muttered under her breath. She was a beautiful girl with a piercing blue eyes and long black hair that always seemed to be in place even after she got into a dangerous fight. Wherever she went to, heads would turn to take a look at her and like her adoptive brother, Jace, she loved the attention.

"Thought I saw a bloodsucker at the end of the alley," she said, gripping her whip tightly in her hand. A beauty and also a warrior, she's a force to reckon with.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jace muttered. "Let's go then."

Without wasting any time, the three of them moved as silent as the night towards their possible victim.

However, as they arrived at the end of the alley, there was no vampire to be found. Instead, there was a man at the other end of the alley leaning against the wall with his hands slipped in his black jacket, protecting them from the biting cold air. He was clearly waiting for something.

The three of them blended in the shadow so as to not make their presence known.

"Could you be wrong?" Jace asked mockingly. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to annoy her.

"There's no way that I was wrong," Isabel hissed dangerously, glaring at the blonde.

"Yeah right," Jace sneered with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Why you little…"

"Language Izzy," Alec interrupted before his sister got really mad. He was always the peacemaker between these two as Jace and Isabel were always fighting every chance they got. Mostly, it was Jace who loved to get under her skin. But despite all the fight, they love each other.

"Hey, you two use curse words almost every day and you expect me not to?" She exclaimed disbelievingly. "I learned it from the both of you," she stated innocently. "Especially you, Jace."

Jace only chuckled in amusement. "Good, you're learning," he commented which only riled Izzy more.

Alec could only sigh heavily at these two and their never ending banter. Sometimes it was fun to watch their fight but most of the time, it would only cause headache to him or bodily harm. Izzy tend to be violent when she's mad. Even Jace would not get away with it.

Something caught Alec's attention.

"Shhh….," he hushed those two. "Look over there," he said.

Just then, another man… no. It was a vampire, the same vampire Izzy saw from before, came out and walked towards the man with the black jacket.

They could hear the vampire asking if the man got any lighter. They thought it won't be long before he would kill the human.

"We should kill him before he showed his true nature to the mundane," Izzy suggested, gripping her whip tightly, ready for some action.

"Wait," Alec ordered, he felt like something was not quite right with the setting. "This is weird," Alec stated looking intently at the natural prey and predator.

"They were talking," Jace said slowly with realization. "The meeting was scheduled."

"But what could they possibly want with each other?" Isabel wondered out loud.

"Listen," Alec said, listening intently for the conversation.

"I trust you brought the package from California safely?" The vampire asked, unaware with the fact that their meeting was watched by the trio not far from there.

"You got the cash, Drake?" The man ignored the question thrown at him.

"Hn. Always one for the money eh Simmon," Drake the vampire said, taking an envelope from inside of his jacket and handed it to Simmon.

Simmon took the brown envelope and examined the content for a minute. Once he was satisfied that it was not fake, he took something from his pocket and gave it to the waiting vampire.

The vampire looked at it with confusion. It was a key.

"That's where she's at," Simmon said.

"And the location?" Drake inquired.

"I'll text you the location once I'm safely far from here," he said with a smirk.

"Do I smell a foul here?" Drake growled dangerously and took a step forward to intimidate the human.

"I'm not stupid Drake. You'll probably kill me once I gave you the location. I know how your kinds operate," Simmon said bravely. Although on the inside, he couldn't wait to get the fuck out of there. "Just give me fifteen minute after I'm out of here."

"Fine," Drake spat through clenched teeth.

"Before I go, I want to ask you something."

"You already ask one," Drake answered with an annoyed tone.

"What could you possibly want with that girl? Kill her?" Simmon inquired.

"Kill her?" Drake let out a booming laugh that echoed around the alley. "Man… we're doing exactly the opposite. That's the only answer I can give you. Anymore than that, boss will kill me."

"So you're not at the top of the chain," Simmon said with a smirk. "When do I get to meet the big bad vampire leader of yours?"

"Fuck you, Simmon," Drake growled.

Simmon only smirked wider at his response. "Well I got something to tell you," he started. "I ran into some complication when I went to pick her up."

"Did she suddenly wake up?" Drake interjected suddenly.

Simmon frowned in confusion. Drake looked nervous about the girl waking up.

"No," he said and Drake was relieved to hear that.

"So what happened?" he inquired.

"Someone clearly wants your girl dead," he stated.

"What?" Drake shouted loudly.

"An assassin was ready to plunge a blade into her heart when I opened the door to her room. You want her alive, so I stopped him."

"By stopping him means you killed him right," Drake asked.

"Of course, I leave no witness to my work." It was true. Simmons took pride in his work.

"Good," Drake nodded.

Simmons pondered at the situation he found himself involved in and he couldn't help but wonder. "It's weird you know."

"What's weird?"

"Humans want her dead and vampires want her alive."

"You have no idea what we want with her," the vampire said smugly with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Whatever," Simmon said uncaringly. It was not his job to know anyway. And the less he knew about it the better it was. "But whoever wants her dead must be some kind of rich bastard, the assassin sent to kill her was known for his high pay, and one of the best assassin out there."

"Yet you manage to kill him," Drake pointed out.

Simmon smirked at him. "Why do I feel like you knew who put a target on her head."

"Maybe because I do," he simply replied.

"Hn. I'll text you the location later," he said before he walked away from the alley.

Drake watched Simmon walked out of the alley and waited patiently for the message. Not even fifteen minutes later, a text message was sent to him and he grinned when he saw what was written on it. Then he made a phone call and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Yeah," a voice from the other side said.

"I got her location. I'll text you and we'll meet there?"

"Good," a pause before the voice inquired. "And Simmon?"

"Alive," Drake sighed. "He's smarter than we gave him credit for."

"That's okay. We could use his service for later. See you soon." Then the line was disconnected.

With a triumphant smile on his face, Drake walked away towards his new destination.

"What the hell was that?" Jace exclaimed once Drake was no longer in sight.

They stepped out from their hiding place and pondered on what just happened.

"Hell if I know," Alec replied. Things just get complicated than their originally thought.

"I say we tail him," Isabel voiced out her opinion.

"Tail who?" Alec asked.

"The vampire of course," she exclaimed like it was the obvious thing in the world. "You heard what that Simmon guy said. The vampire wants a package which is actually a girl. A human girl," she pressed on the human part.

"She's right," for once Jace agreed with Isabel. "He said he won't hurt her but who knows what that really mean. Vampires won't voluntarily keep a human alive unless…"

"They plan on something much worse than death," Alec finished Jace's sentence.

The three looked at each other pointedly and they silently agreed to tail the vampire.

It was not that hard to find the vampire, especially when he chose to walk to his destination. The trio traced Drake the vampire in no time. It was already 3 in the morning and no one was around. It was only making their job easier. Alec, Jace and Isabel were careful in their tailing as to not make their presence known. They stayed close to the shadow and kept their distance.

After about 20 minutes of tailing behind, they saw the vampire stopped in front of one of the cheap motel in the place.

"He's waiting for someone," Isabel stated, watching his movement warily.

"Probably his leader," Alec added his two cent.

After a few more minutes, they saw two figures walking towards Drake in the opposite direction.

"Wait a minute," Isabel said. "Is that who I think he is?"

They could hear the newcomer talking with Drake, asking about the location.

"Raphael," Jace confirmed. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the vampire they had met before.

Raphael walked towards his waiting subordinate in a good mood. He couldn't believe that his plan was executed perfectly. He couldn't wait to see the girl he heard so much about. The Slayer. Not just any slayer. It was the dark slayer.

"Drake," he spoke once he reached there. "Where is she?"

Drake in turn gave him the key and said, "In this motel, room 14."

"Let's get her," Raphael said with a cocky smirk. Just as he was about to enter the motel, he was interrupted by the loud taunting.

"Well, well, well… look who we've found here."

Raphael stopped and turned. A beautiful girl with long black hair sauntered towards him with a tall, blue eyed boy beside her. Somehow, they seemed familiar to him.

"Do I know you from somewhere, pretty face," he voiced out.

"You don't remember me, I'm hurt," the girl clutched her heart in mock disappointment at his remark.

Then, something flickered through his mind and he remembered her and the boy. He chuckled in amusement.

"How's your rat of a friend, shadowhunter," he said.

"So you did remember us," the boy said.

"How could I forget," Raphael replied with a cocky smirk gracing his lips. "You're Alec and pretty face here is your sister, Isabel."

"What are the chances of meeting you here?" He asked with an easy smile gracing his lip.

"Who says anything about chance," Isabel replied playfully.

Then, something dawned in Raphael's mind.

"Where's the other one? The blonde boy, that Jace kid," he demanded.

Isabel giggled while Alec smirked arrogantly.

"Jace who?" Alec said feigning ignorance.

That's the only answer he needed to confirm his suspicious. The other boy was trying to intercept his girl. Raphael growled dangerously before he turned to Drake and grabbed the lapel of his jacket, snarling in his face. "You've been tailed!"

"Finish them," he ordered before he ran into the motel looking for room 14, leaving those four to battle outside.

At the same time, Jace was trying to find the room while Isabel and Alec slow the vampire's down. They had made the plan to distract the vampires while Jace race to the room through any opening as soon as they knew the location. They even called for some back up because they know that the chance to win the fight was slim if Raphael called for more of his subordinate and Raphael himself was a strong opponent.

After 5 minutes of searching, he finally found room 14. He took out his seraph blade and unlocked the door with ease and stepped inside. The room was pitch black so he turned on the light.

His eye was transfixed to where a girl with wavy brown hair lay motionless on the bed. He cautiously went near the bed and took note on the hospital gown she was wearing. Remembering the conversation between Simmons and Drake earlier, Jace assumed that she was under a drug induced sleep but looking at her fragile state, he knew that she was in a coma. Pushing aside the paleness of her skin and the way her lip was chapped, she was a stunning girl.

Putting the seraph blade back in its holster, he scooped the girl up and frowned at how light she felt. He wondered how long had she been in this state. Pushing any curiosity in the back of his mind, he went to the door to escape the place. Jace quickly ran to the same route he came in; which was by the opened window in the first floor.

He used the stairs to get to the first floor and ran along the hallway. Just as he was about to turn a corner, a blur of black mass came barreling to him, throwing him across the hallway, knocking him to the innocent wall behind him, leaving a dent to it.

He coughed and spit some blood out of his mouth.

"Shit!" He cursed. He checked the girl for any injuries and cursed himself when he saw a gash on her forehead. Her head probably got knocked on the wall during the impact.

Jace glared at the source behind the attack. There, Raphael stood menacingly not far in front of him.

"Leave her and you'll walk free," Raphael said, offering a way out for him.

"Not a chance," Jace quickly said, not to give up.

"Then I'll make you," Raphael growled as he made a move towards Jace.

The next thing Jace knew, he got his body slammed against the wall and his throat was tightly gripped, cutting his air supply. He got no choice but to release his hold on the girl and sent a powerful punch to Raphael's jaw that sent him reeling backward. Jace slammed his body against the bigger vampire making them both flying away from the girl.

Jace quickly stood up and taking his seraph blade from his belt, ready to attack.

Raphael stood and wiped the blood away from his lip, chuckling a little. "I gotta say kid, you got a powerful punch", he said staring at him heatedly.

"You've seen nothing yet," Jace spat back, his eyes never waver from his opponent.

"Oh really…," Raphael taunted.

A moan of pain stopped their banter and both of them turned their heads towards the previously comatose girl.

Both of them was shocked to see that the girl slowly sat and leaned against the wall holding her head in her hand. She looked at her hand and she was terrified when she saw the blood.

The girl rose up her face and Jace could see the confusion in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you guys," she asked. Her voice was raspy from the lack of use. "Who am I?"

Jace was shocked to hear that and by the look on Raphael's face, Jace knew that he didn't expect it either.

"Faith. Your name is Faith, remember," Raphael said slowly as if to not scare her.

The girl glanced at Raphael trying to focus her eyes on him. "Faith?" She repeated the name.

"Yes. Your name is Faith. Try to remember Faith, I'm your friend," Raphael lied. He took a step forward but Jace threatened him.

"Step any closer and I'll kill you," Jace threatened while he stepped backward towards the girl. He needed to get her out of there before Raphael started to feed her with anymore lies.

"Faith, I need you stay away from the boy, he's trying to kill you," Raphael said with urgency. How Jace would like to slit his throat and let him choke on his own blood before he stabbed his frozen heart.

"Shut up bloodsucker," Jace snapped towards the vampire and looked at the girl named Faith. His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the look of terror he saw in her eyes. She was afraid of him.

"Are you going to kill me?" She said weakly. Jace could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears, probably from the pain in her head or from the fear she had of him.

"No, I'm not trying to kill you," Jace answered. "Don't listen to him. He's lying to you," he tried to assure her but he knew that it was not working. He was the one with the wicked blade here.

Suddenly, he was thrown backward as he let his guard down.

The next thing he knew, Raphael was crouching next to Faith.

"You need to come with me if you want to be safe," Jace heard Raphael said to the terrified girl.

Before he could grab the girl, a white silvery whip curled around his neck and he was thrown backward, ahead from Jace.

Jace let out a soft sigh, glad to see Isabel coming after him. This was one of the thing he loved about having Isabel on his side, she always appear at the right time to save his ass.

"You're losing your touch brother," Isabel mocked him but there was worry in her tone.

Jace groaned in pain. "He caught me off guard, that's all," he replied back.

Jace looked back at Faith who was still planted on the floor with horror on her face. She shrunk backward when Jace crouched next to her.

"Don't," she pleaded when Jace hold out a hand to hold her face gently in his hand.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I promise. Okay?"

Faith stared in his eyes as if trying to figure out if he was lying. Finally she nodded but he knew that it was out of fear than trust.

"I'm not going to let you take her away," Raphael grumbled as he stood up. There's a red mark on his neck from Isabel's whip.

"You're outnumbered, Raphael. Give it up," Jace said.

"Two against one, I'm so going to win," Raphael replied back confidently.

"Make it three," suddenly Alec emerged from the stairs beside them holding his bow in his hand.

"I'm still going to win."

"How about three shadowhunters with a pack of werewolf backing them up," a new voice interjected from the same way Alec came and Raphael looked at the newcomer with hatred in his eyes.

"Luke," Jace was glad to see their allies.

Sensing that he couldn't win if the shadowhunters were backed up with werewolves, Raphael chose to flee the scene as he knew that he was truly outnumbered this time. He jumped up on the window sill and warned them.

"This is not over yet shadowhunter," he growled. "Faith, I'll come back for you."

With that, Raphael jumped through the opened window and landed on the alley at the back of the motel. He quickly ran away from there as he smelled the distinctive smell of werewolf in the air, cursing his bad luck for today.

A/N: I guess that's it for now. I hope it won't be too long till the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series.**

A/N: Thank you to **Sue, fizirazak, nikki, Guest, darkhunter90, uchihahinata, serenity, **and** fictionlover1993** for reviewing the previous chapter and also thank you to those who favorite and follow this story.

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 2

Luke observed the commotion curiously and wonder about the trouble the trio managed to get themselves into this time. Watching the cowering girl on the floor intently, he wondered how this mysterious person fit in this occurrence. Watching the fear etched on her face, the brunette seemed harmless as a newborn. She was not a vampire or werewolf or any type of were-animal, that much was obvious and she was certainly not a fae, fairy or any creatures existed in the underworld. No, she was clearly a mundane. That was something that Luke was sure of. But, there was just something he couldn't put his feeling off about her. It was puzzling.

Before he could inquire anything about her, he was beat to the chase by the other girl.

"Who is she?" Isabel asked with curiosity, wondering who the girl with the long wavy hair was.

That was the question that Luke wanted to ask himself. He saw Jace frown and grabbed the cowering girl's arm and examined the white plastic band on her wrist. If Jace was aware of the flinch elicited from her because of the sudden move, he paid no heed to it or he just didn't care. But knowing the boy, it could be both.

"Her name is Faith, the girl Raphael was coming to collect," Jace answered, as he released his hold on Faith's arm and turned to face the other two.

"Her?" Alec interjected, obviously surprised with the information.

Jace nodded grimly at Alec.

Now, that bit of information was interesting. Luke thought that it was his time to question the young shadowhunters.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Luke asked, looking at the three shadowhunters. He was sure the confusion was clearly written on his own face. He wanted to know what really happened here and he wouldn't go anywhere until he got his answer. He deserved some answers as it was them that involved him in the mess in the first place.

Earlier that night, he was patrolling along with two members from his pack when he got a call from Jace for back up. No other explanation was given except for the name of the hotel before Jace hung up on him and leaving him baffled as to what was going on with the young shadowhunters. He had half a mind to ignore the demand, but knowing the kid, he was afraid that he would be yet again in trouble.

Luke saw the three of them looked at each other expectantly and then their gazed fell to Faith. They were probably wondering on how to explain the situations without raising any suspicions from her.

Luke watched as Jace let out a heavy sigh and crouched down in front of the girl.

"Please Faith, don't hate me later," he said, making the girl frown in confusion. Without any warning, Jace pinched the pressure point on her neck, making her lose consciousness but he quickly caught her before she could hit her head on the floor.

Luke concealed his amusement well seeing Jace gathered her in his arm and faced everyone else.

"I say we get the fuck out of here and we'll let you on the story," Jace recommended.

Luke looked around the scene and thought that it was a good idea. He didn't want to be caught by anyone for being there with the damage and blood. It was a surprised that no one came looking with the chaos that had occur.

"Fair enough," Luke agreed.

With that, they were all getting out of there and Jace told the werewolf pack leader the whole story that lead them to the motel.

##########################

"So you're saying that this girl, Faith is from California?" Luke waited for the confirmation. They had gone back to the Institute where they could discuss on what had happen.

"That's what they said," Isabel supplied.

"This whole thing sounds fishy to me," Luke voiced out his opinion. "What could the vampires want with a human girl when the thought of not killing her is not in their mind?"

"And that Simmon guy said someone was trying to kill her when she was at the hospital," Alec reminded of the little detail.

"She was in a coma right. How come she woke up?" Luke asked. Automatically, all three heads turned to Jace for an explanation.

"Long story short, Raphael slammed into us and she hit her head on the wall pretty hard," Jace who was sitting beside the sleeping girl on the couch, said.

"Could it be that Faith is Raphael's lover and he wanted to turn her?" Isabel suddenly said.

Jace looked at her funny as if she was crazy, however Luke silently pondered on the possibility. With what had happened lately, he didn't want to ever rule out any possibility regarding anything. His thought automatically went to Jace. Who would have thought that he was Valentine's son and a brother to Clary. Coincidence and circumstances brought them all together in the first place. A certain event occurred that lead to another like a chain reaction, resulted in the discovering of a bigger plot than any of them could've imagined. This event here could be one of them.

"You've been reading too much of those supernatural romance novel on your leisure time," Jace scoffed. And Isabel simply rolled her eyes at him.

"We don't know that. Things don't add up and the whole amnesia thing is complicating the situation," Luke said.

"Yeah," Isabel agreed. "It will be hard to tell who she really is."

"It is not just that," the older man said. "This means Faith is easily influenced to believe any crap fed to her because she doesn't remember. She will be easily manipulated by the enemies if they get their hands on her. And from the look of the situation, it seems like Raphael knows things about her, about who she really is. That's their advantage."

"Maybe we should track down Simmon?" Alec offered.

"It's a great idea but who knows where he could be," Jace muttered with a sigh.

"This is getting nowhere," Luke said. After a long pause, he continued. "What you can do now is keep your ears and eyes open for rumors. I'll ask around and tell you if I know something. For now, I have somewhere I need to be."

The three of them nodded at Luke in agreement and watched at his disappearing back as he exited the Institute.

"I need a shower," Jace suddenly announced. He got up from his seat and went to his room hoping for a long hot shower to ease the tension he felt building in him.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and I have to be honest, the update will be slower for this story compared to the other story I wrote. Thanks in advance for reading. Enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series. I only wish that I do**

A/N: Thank you to **fizirazak, annarochev, fina, nikkitheprincess **and** fictionlover1993** for reviewing the previous chapter and also thank you to those who favorite/follow this story.

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 3

Dizzy.

That's the first thing she felt when she was about to regain her consciousness. Her head felt heavy and dizzy which quickly turning into pain the moment she open her eyes. She squint her eyes and felt the pain in her head worsen at the sudden change from dark to light. She wondered what the hell happen to her. She felt like someone had bludgeoned her with a club to the head.

Despite the pain it cause to her head, her eyes widened when she recalled certain event in her mind. It was blurry, but she thought she was involved in some fight. Or more like she witnessed the whole thing happened. Or maybe it was just a dream or her imagination. She was not so sure anymore.

She tried to remember anything further past the incident or dream but she couldn't help but felt depressed when she couldn't remember a thing. Not even a little tidbit about herself.

_'Your name is Faith, remember'_

The words kept playing in her head. She was sure that a man was saying it to her in the fight she might or might not involve in. But she could feel that somehow that really was her name. It felt natural to her. It felt right and it truly did feel like her name.

"Faith," she whispered her name softly, testing the sound of it on her lips.

"Yep. That's your name apparently," came the sudden reply.

Faith gasped in shock and quickly sat up from the couch she was sleeping in and whirled around to find the source of the interruption. There, sitting not far from where she sat was a girl with long black hair wearing a simple white blouse and skirt with a book on her lap and her legs tucked comfortably under her.

"You," she said in recognition. "Oh my god, it was not a dream is it? I really was involved in a fight earlier," she cried out, panicking with the new realization. She didn't know what her part was in the fight and she was confused as to what they want with her.

Faith noticed the change of expression on the other girl's face. It went from confusion and amusement at her little outburst.

"Calm down," the girl said.

Faith stood from the couch and kept her distance from the beauty in front of her. "How can you tell me to calm down? I don't even know who you are. I don't even know myself. Hell, I don't know anything," she exclaimed in frustration. Her mind was quick in analyzing the situation despite the pain pounding in her head. She looked around for any windows or door for a quick exit but failed to see one nearby.

"For starters, my name is Isabel," the girl said calmly, snapping the book she was obviously reading before with a loud snap and get up from the couch. "And I know your name is Faith," she continued as she walked towards her. Faith took a step backward with each step that Isabel took forward. "You're in our home for the time being," she supplied.

"Our?" Faith inquired with a raised eyebrow. That was the moment when she felt her back hit something solid and she whirled around only to be met with a sight of another occupant in the room.

_How on earth I couldn't feel them at all. What are these people? Ninja?_ She screamed in her mind.

She tried to back away from the golden eyed boy but he was quick to seize her arms and glared at her threateningly. "Calm down," he ordered. "We're not trying to hurt you."

"Yeah right," Faith snorted. "This coming from the man who did that ninja thing and put me to sleep against my will," she sarcastically said.

"Ninja thing?" He said incredulously, while Faith could hear the snicker from Isabel at her back.

"For your information, it's not a ninja thing," he said in disdain. "I pinch your pressure point to make you lose consciousness."

Faith stared at him in anger and horror. "You're not even trying to deny it," she said. "Let go off me already. I need to get out of here," she struggled against his firm hold.

"Not until you calm down," he said, staring down at her. "And where would you go? You don't even know yourself or anything."

That statement made her seized her struggle and looked at her captor in defeat. What he said was true. She didn't have her memory. She wouldn't survive out there on her own.

After a moment of silence, Faith let out a heavy sigh. "You're not a gang leader who's out to kill me and shipped off my body parts to anybody, right?" She asked with a depressed expression.

The boy made a disgusting look on his face before he released his hold on her arms. "If I were to do that, I prefer to do it when you were sleeping. It will be less messy," he said dangerously and somehow that didn't ease the distrust Faith had against him or the girl.

"I feel so comforted already," Faith muttered under her breath but from the smirk she saw on his face she knew that he heard it anyway.

_Just what the hell did I get myself into?_ Faith couldn't help but wondered.

"Don't mind Jace, Faith. He's a jerk 24/7. It's his permanent job," Isabel said to her with a serious face but the teasing tone in her voice was there.

"And his excellent at it," Faith couldn't help but retorted grudgingly.

"Oooh… I like you already," Isabel cooed conspiratorially.

"Hey," the only boy in the room protested with a scowl before he purposely turned towards Faith. "You," he pointed his finger at her face. "I like you better when you were unconscious. Don't go being buddy with Izzy and gang up on me. And don't get comfortable either, you're not going to be long here anyway."

Faith swatted his finger away from her face and glowered at the blonde haired boy. _Yeah, definitely a world class jerk_, Faith thought silently. She could hear Izzy grumbled in the background as she stood there in a staring contest with him.

"What do you want anyway Jace?" Izzy asked him.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"So?" She inquired.

Jace was about to retort back when another boy with black hair enter the living room. He smiled when he saw her.

"I see you're awake," he stated as he made his way to stand in front of her. "I'm Alec," he said as he offered a hand to her. "And that pouting boy over there is Jace."

"I'm not pouting," came the protest behind them.

Faith hesitantly shook his hand. "Faith, as you already know," she said offering a weak smile. At least this one was friendly.

"Of course," he said. "How are you feeling? Any headache?" He asked and Faith could see the genuine concern on his face.

"A little but I'm okay I guess."

Alec nodded in satisfaction.

"Izzy, I'm hungry. Order some Chinese," Jace demanded as he threw a phone in her direction and plopped down the opposite couch.

"Why don't you order for yourself, you bas-"

"Izzy!" The stern look on her brother's face made her swallowed the word she nearly let out.

"Jerk," Izzy finished.

"Because I'm hungry and the delivery boy always comes within 10 minutes if you're the one ordering," he stated.

"True enough," Alec agreed.

"If you're that hungry then maybe I could just cook," Izzy offered.

The look of horror on the two boys' face was enough to tell Faith that somehow Isabel was not good in kitchen.

"Let's just stick to the Chinese," Alec suggested. "I don't want you to bother yourself. You must be tired from the patrol earlier," he said nicely, too nice in fact.

"Yeah, and let's not risk an early death," Jace supplied without any care in the world.

Izzy was fuming on the couch and Faith was afraid the phone might break into pieces from the way she was clutching it tightly in her hand.

With a frustrated groan she got up from the couch and trailing away from them punching the button on the phone with more force than necessary.

"Must you do that?" Alec growled at Jace.

"What?" He inquired faking innocent.

Alec sighed heavily and walked away muttering under his breath. "You're hopeless."

Faith watched at Alec's retreating back until he was no longer in sight. Remembering that she was alone with Jace, she dared to look at him and noticed that he was looking at her sharply, a frown marring his beautiful face.

"You're rude you know," Faith said, thankful that her voice came out strong and steady, unlike what she was feeling at that moment. Somehow, this boy made her nervous. His gaze was penetrating, as if assessing whether she was worthy to be in his presence or not.

Jace only snorted in reply before he stood up and walked to her. "Trust me, Izzy and kitchen shouldn't be put in one sentence."

"Come on, I'll show you the shower," he offered.

Faith was delighted to hear that. She was dying for a shower and a clean set of clothes. Anything was better than the hospital gown she wore.

###########################################################################

Jace led her to a room for her to clean herself. He left her alone in the room to get her a clean set of cloth.

Faith looked around the room and found that the room was quite bare except for the bed, a study table with chair, a large closet and a few things on the wall. The room was painted stark white and very few colors present in it. Everything was white in the room except for the table, chair, closet which came with the dark color of wood and a few things on table in black. She felt her heart went to the owner of this room because she felt lonely in it. That must be how he or she felt.

Loneliness

"Here you go," Jace said as he handed her a bundle of clothes.

"Thanks," Faith said as she took the clothes from him. Somehow the hostile air between them cleared in no time.

"Take your time, I'll let you know when the food has arrived."

"Okay," she nodded before she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Faith stripped of the gown and stepped under the water, marvel in the warm feeling of the water against her skin and let it soothed the headache she experienced. Just as she grabbed the bar soap on the counter, she finally realized whose room she was at. The clean fresh scent invaded her nose and she wondered why she didn't notice it before. It smells just like him. It smells like Jace.

###########################################################################

Faith stepped out of the bathroom to find Jace already waiting for her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking bored, twisting a pocket knife expertly between his fingers.

He sighed exasperatedly. "I thought you'll be there for another hour," he exclaimed sarcastically.

Faith flushed in embarrassment, feeling a bit defensive about it. "It's not that long and you could just knock instead of waiting on me," she claimed back. "What happen to 'Take your time, I'll let you know when the food has arrived' statement?" She questioned.

"Whatever," Jace said dismissively before he stood up. "Come on, the foods are already here," he said before he walked away without waiting for her to catch up.

Faith quickly followed him to the door and walked along the hallway. She just noticed how big the place was. The walls and ceiling was painted white and at some place there was an intricate design of paint on the wall. It looks similar to a tribal design but unique in its own way.

"How many people live in here," Faith wondered aloud noticing that it was very quiet around the house.

"Depends," Jace replied without turning to her. "For now, it's just the three of us. Four including you," he stated. The rest of the journey to the kitchen was filled with silence after that.

Izzy and Alec were already digging into the food in front of them when Jace and Faith entered the area and they seemed to be in a disagreement about something.

"I say we should call him," Izzy said with mouth full of salad.

"We shouldn't bother him," Alec disagreed, placing a piece of broccoli in his mouth munching on it. The sight of the food made Faith's stomach grumbled loudly, making every attention in the room focused on her.

"Sorry," she said with embarrassment.

"There's no need to," Izzy assured her. "Come on, we've been waiting for you to eat with us."

Faith hesitantly took a seat beside Jace and started to dig into her own food. Once she tasted the food, her taste bud was overload with all the flavor. Her stomach demanded to be fed. She gobbled down the food without t any care about what they might think of her later, she was hungry and she felt like it was forever since she ate anything.

"Slow down girl, you might choke," Alec gently reminded her.

"I'm hungry," was the only answer Faith muttered before she resumed eating.

The carton and dishes was empty after they finished eating.

"I don't think I can even stand to protect myself if a demon chose this moment for an attack," Alec mumbled, his chin on his palm with his elbow on the table.

"Demon?" Faith questioned.

"He's joking," Izzy quickly interjected, giving his brother a pointed glare when Faith was not looking. "You ate a lot," she said to distract her.

"Yeah…" Faith rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm hungry I guess."

"It's actually refreshing to see a girl actually eating real food," Jace sneered at Izzy.

"Asshole," Izzy snarked back which only made Jace smirked in humor.

Alec only sighed heavily, didn't really have any mood to stop the banter between those two.

"Back to the discussion beforehand," Jace suddenly said. "Should we call Bane or not?"

"I say we call him," Izzy said without hesitation.

Faith didn't know what they were talking about so she just kept her mouth shut.

Alec only groaned in frustration making his disagreement shown.

"I can't believe I will say this but I agree with Izzy," Jace said.

"You too?" Alec exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Bane can help us deciding what to do with her," Jace looked her way as he tried to reason with the other boy.

"Me?" Faith was shocked that she was involved in the conversation. "How can this Bane person help me? Is he a doctor"? Faith asked.

"Sort of," Jace supplied but Faith noticed the way Izzy fiddled with her hair nervously, avoiding eye contact with her. Faith could feel that the trio was hiding something from her but she didn't want to question the people who were kind enough to provide her with food and shelter when they didn't even know her. They seemed different to her. She didn't know how she knew this but she knew they were not ordinary people. Call it sixth sense or whatever but her gut was telling her to be alert and careful around these people.

And the circumstance of their first encounter was puzzling to her. It was fuzzy but she remembered bits of conversation from the fight at the motel. Somehow, the words bloodsucker and werewolf stuck to her mind like glue. It sounded crazy but somehow it felt common to her. Could these bloodsucker or werewolves really exist or were they just talking in riddles.

She couldn't be sure.

To be continued…

A/N: That's it for Chapter 3. Thanks in advance for reading. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series. I only wish that I do**

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 4

Three weeks had passed since Faith found herself waking up at the trio's house. The trio being Jace, Izzy and Alec. Despite her initial feeling that these people were dangerous, she couldn't help but get attached to them. Sure Jace could be such a jerk most of the time and Izzy could be a bit pushy in a good way, but they had become somewhat like friends. Alec was the most matured one among the three. He was kind to her and always acted as a mediator whenever Jace and Izzy were having a verbal judo or sometimes a physical one.

She wondered how one of them didn't end up dead yet.

"Faith," Izzy whined, apparently trying to get her attention for a while now.

"What?" She asked distractedly.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying?" The annoyed look was evident on Izzy's face but it was quickly replaced with excitement. "I said you and I need to spend girl time together. We're going shopping for your new clothes."

"But I don't have any money," Faith pointed out.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered," she eagerly said. "Besides, you can't continue wearing Jace's T-shirt, he's been grumbling all week about his favorite shirt being stolen by you."

"I did not steal his shirts, I borrowed it," Faith exclaimed in horror. "And he's got plenty of shirts, how did he know some were missing from his drawer," Faith mused.

Izzy stared at the brunette in front of her. "That's because you're wearing it Faith," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. True enough, Faith was wearing one of Jace's favorite white T-shirt with a simple tribal design at the front. It was big on her, but Faith didn't complain about it.

"Well, it is comfortable," she said with a sheepish grin. "If you don't mind spending money on strangers then I guess shopping sounds good."

"Great," Izzy exclaimed. "I always wanted someone who is not a boy, to go shopping with me."

The excited glint in Izzy's eyes told Faith it was going to be a very long and tiring shopping trip.

.

.

Jace Wayland strolled along the sidewalk lazily, trying hard not to bump into other people coming from the opposite way. A few meters ahead of him, Izzy chatted animatedly with Faith about the shops there and about everything she could find the topics on. Apparently, Izzy chose to go shopping and he was dragged along with them in case something happened. That was how Izzy put it but honestly, she wanted him to come because she knew he hated shopping with her. There was no other choice since Alec would be busy trying to locate Magnus Bane, who was unreachable at the moment. But on the bright side, at least Faith would stop rummaging through his drawer for his T-shirt, hopefully.

Although he was annoyed at Izzy, he knew there was some truth in her reasoning. They still didn't know anything about their guest and the fact that the vampire wanted her didn't sit well with the three of them.

Jace chuckled when Faith let out a yelp when she was unexpectedly dragged by Izzy to a store on her right. They entered the store and Izzy went to see a dress that had caught her attention earlier. Jace sat on a simple couch in the middle of the store and surprisingly Faith joined him when Izzy went to the fitting room.

"I hope she take that dress," Faith suddenly said. "We've been walking and go from store to store for hours but she still didn't buy anything," she complained with a pout on her face.

"I will kill her myself if she don't buy it," Jace muttered, seeming to agree with her before he looked at her strangely. "I thought all girls love shopping," he said accusingly, surprised to hear her complain.

"I don't think I like shopping much," Faith said earnestly. "I have a feeling I'm the type that buy what I want and get out of the store as soon as possible for something more fun like arcade or food."

"That I can agree," he nodded. "You're an eating machine," he said casually which earned him a punch on his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you just call me an eating machine earned you that punch," she stated.

Jace rolled his eyes at her. Then, something clicked in his mind and he looked closely at Faith.

"What? Is there's something on my face?" Faith asked.

"No," Jace answered. "I just noticed your accent. It sounds like a southern accent."

Faith blinked her eyes at him. "Really."

"Hey guys," Izzy came out of the fitting room and twirled in front of them with the beautiful light blue dress on her. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Faith commented.

"I'm so buying this dress," she said.

"Finally," Jace sarcastically said but Izzy just ignored him.

"Come Faith," she dragged Faith out of her seat to the jeans section. "We need to find your clothes as well."

An hour later, they exited the store and went to the fast food restaurant to sate their grumbling stomach.

"So, where are we going to next?" Izzy asked, munching on her fries.

"How about the arcade on the next block?" Jace suggested.

Faith eyes lit up at the exclamation. "There's an arcade here? That would be awesome," she said excitedly.

"What's so great about the place anyway?" Izzy scrunched up her nose distastefully. "It's just full of bunch of kids who have nothing to do with their time."

"It's a place where kids go to have fun," Faith defended. "What did you do to have fun anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I practiced martial arts and cooking," Izzy answered.

"Yet you're still not better at it," Jace interjected. "At least at the cooking department," he sneered.

"Watch what you're saying Wayland. I might accidentally put something in your food when you're not looking," she threatened.

"As if you would do that," Jace remarked with a roll of his eyes. "If you do, then there's no one to mess with you anymore. Then you would start to miss me," he said with glee.

"As if," Izzy quipped back, looking at him with disgust.

Jace and Izzy stopped fighting when Faith laughed heartily at their bickering.

"You guys really love each other don't you?" Faith exclaimed in between laugh. "This is so fun. I don't mind you guys bickering in front of me. It was like a live drama, so much better than the movie. With a bowl of popcorn and coke, it would make a very perfect day," she said grinning from ear to ear.

Jace and Izzy looked at her like she had grown another head.

"I think you have problem with your head," Jace stated.

"You said fighting 24/7 with this jerk here is fun. Try to be in my shoes, I bet you wouldn't even last a day before you bludgeon him to death," Izzy countered back heatedly. "And what's up with you and food, you already ate three burgers, two large fries and two cokes. How the hell all that fit in you?"

"I'm hungry," Faith said innocently. "And you ate too little anyway," she pointed at Izzy.

"I'm on diet," Izzy defended herself. "You're lucky you don't seem like the type to gain weight easily," she said a little jealous of her new friend.

"Hehe…" Faith snickered, slurping her coke loudly much to Izzy's annoyance.

"Jace, Izzy!" The loud voice made Faith looked up and saw a girl with red hair coming towards them with a boy wearing glasses beside her. Faith noticed that the girl was happy while the boy didn't look too eager to meet them.

"Clary, Simon," Jace greeted when the two neared them.

"Hey Clary," Izzy greeted. "Simon, you look good."

"You too Izzy," he smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Simon asked.

"Oh…, we're just showing a friend around the town," Izzy quickly interjected before Jace could say anything.

Clary and Simon looked expectantly Faith and she could feel the slight jealousy in the way Clary looked at her while Simon gave a smile. She could feel the slight tension from Jace and wondered if there's some history between him and Clary. She could feel the uneasiness coming from Izzy so Faith chose to play this wisely according to her game.

"Hi, I'm Faith. I just got here two days ago from California," she said offering her hand in a friendly gesture.

It's not a surprise when Simon took her hand and gave a firm shake. "I'm Simon, nice meeting you."

"I'm Clary," Clary shook her hand but it was done half heartedly from the way she grip her hand. Weak, that's the only word played on Faith's mind from the handshake. That. Or the red head probably didn't like her. Could it be both?

"I've never heard of you before," Clary stated.

"Funny because I've never heard of you before too," Faith said sarcastically. "Then again, I didn't contact Izzy and the others much these past years. So, it's partly my fault," she lied smoothly.

"Yeah, you didn't," Jace backed her up. He didn't know what to think of the mysterious girl in front of him. She could lie to them with a straight face. It was natural to her. If he didn't know any better, he thought she was used to this.

Clary turned to Jace and spoke. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Jace nodded. "Talk," he said, but being Jace it came out more like an order.

Faith could see that Clary wanted to talk to Jace alone. But Jace was either dense or he just chose to ignore her silent plea.

"Forget it," Clary muttered with a small sigh. Instead, she turned to Simon who had engaged himself with small talks with Izzy. "Come on Simon, I think we're finished here," she said dejectedly.

"Really," he somehow didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, we're going to the arcade remember," she said.

His face lit up at the mention of arcade. "Sure," he got up from the seat in front of Izzy. "I guess I'll see you guys later," he said, waiting for Clary to say her goodbye.

"Jace, maybe you could come and visit mom at the house sometime?" Clary suggested with hope.

Jace pondered on it. He never went to visit his newfound mother after that first time. "Maybe. Maybe later," he finally said.

"I'm looking forward to you coming home," Clary said with a small smile. "Bye guys," she said her goodbye before taking Simon's hand and walked away with him.

Faith waited until the two no longer in sights before she voiced out her curiosity. "Mom? She's your sister?" She looked expectantly at Jace but he gave no indication that he was going to answer her. "I thought she was your ex girlfriend or something," she mumbled.

"Faith, just drop it okay," Izzy who was quiet through the whole ordeal interjected. And from the look on Izzy's face, she knew it was not something that they wanted to talk about.

"What? You loved her than found out she was your sister or something," Faith said jokingly with a roll of her eyes.

When no one spoke to counter her, Faith looked at Izzy and saw that her face was paler than usual, if that was possible. Faith turned her attention to Jace and found that he was glaring daggers at her.

Jackpot?

"Owh… That was…quite…awkward?" Faith finished her sentences.

Jace gave out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, you nailed me on that one, but for the record, I didn't love her. I just started to like her when I found out she was my sister. I think I just like her because of circumstances. She was the only girl close to me next to Izzy, and I grow up with Izzy. And I will be mentally sick if I chose to have feeling for her," he finished his sentences.

"Point taken but you're still a jerk," Izzy stick out her tongue at him.

"I don't think she likes me much," Faith stated.

"Who? Clary?" Izzy huffed before continuing. "Don't worry, at least I don't give a damn on what she thinks. She can go fuck herself for all I care."

"Izzy," came the stern warning from Jace.

Izzy looked at Jace with a heated gaze. "You may forgive and forget about what she'd done before but because of her, Alex almost got killed. There's nowhere on earth I'm going to forget that," she yelled before she grabbed her bag and stormed off leaving Faith and Jace alone at the table.

Jace sighed heavily palming his face in a tired gesture while Faith watched the whole ordeal in confusion. Things didn't add up here. What did Izzy mean when she said that Alex almost got killed? What did they do that could lead to death here. Somehow, Clary and Simon were involved in this. There were a lot of things that they didn't tell her. Faith noticed that somehow Alex, Jace and Izzy chose carefully what they were saying and sometimes they were whispering when she was around.

"Let's just go back okay," Jace spoke startling her from her inner thought. "Maybe we can go to the arcade next time," he said offering a small smile but Faith could see that it was forced.

"Okay," Faith said in understanding.

Fifteen minutes later, Jace hailed a cab and they went back to the Institute in a complete silence. Faith looked at Jace but he had his gaze outside, looking out of the window. He looked impassive but Faith saw the slight clenching of his jaw and she could tell that he was thinking hard and sad unlike his cool demeanor.

Without thinking, Faith grabbed his hand making Jace looked at her questioningly but he didn't make a move to extract his hand from her grip.

"It's going to be okay," Faith whispered softly, looking at him straight in the eye.

Surprisingly, Jace gripped her hand tighter in his hand and softly said, "I know."

.

To be continued

A/N: Well that's it for now. So what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series. I only wish that I do**

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

It was nighttime, Faith went out of her room and walked to the living room as she heard voices coming from that direction. The other three occupants of the Institute were there and by the look of it, they were going out without her.

"Maybe I should go out today with Jace instead of you Izzy," she heard Alex said to the grumbling Izzy.

After a few moments, Izzy replied grudgingly in a dangerous tone of voice, "Fine."

"Are you going somewhere?" Faith made her presence known. The three of them was startled and gaped at her in shock. From the corner of her eyes, Faith saw Jace stealthily hide something in his jacket.

"Faith, why are you not sleeping? It's late," Alex said.

"I was going to sleep but I heard voices so I came here," she explained. She didn't want them to think that she was eavesdropping on them. Then she noticed the case containing arrows in Alex's hand.

"What are you going to do with those?" She innocently asked.

"He's giving it back to a friend," Jace casually interjected. "We're going to meet him later in a club."

"Okay," Faith simply said. The atmosphere here was a little bit weird and she couldn't help but be suspicious of them. There was something that they didn't want her to know.

.

.

This was unexpected. All of them thought that Faith was already asleep but suddenly she appeared in the living room with barely concealed suspiciousness in her brown eyes.

Alex gave a pointed look to his sister, hoping that she understood what he was trying to say when he discreetly motioned towards the floor. Izzy, luckily was a smart girl and she walked towards Faith direction with a sugar coated smile on her face.

"Faith, why don't we go to our room and get our beauty sleep", Izzy suggested, more like diverting Faith's attention away from the bow on the floor. They were lucky she didn't notice it since it was blocked from her view by the couch.

Faith began to protest but Izzy firmly steered her away and practically dragged her to her room, leaving the two guys sighing in relief.

"That was close," Alex commented, earning a nod from Jace.

"Let's go," Jace said with an excited glint in his eyes after Alex himself picked the bow on the floor.

"Sure."

.

.

"I know you guys are hiding something from me," Faith said stubbornly. She sat at the edge of Izzy's bed, hands folded at her chest and foot tapping restlessly on the cold hard floor.

Izzy looked at Faith's reflection on the mirror and rolled her eyes. She reached for the tissue to remove the make-up from her face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please Izzy, I'm not stupid you know. The late night disappearance, the weapon in the back room, the make shift dojo, the vast collection of books about creatures of supernatural, all of that pointing towards you being some sort of hunter or something," she stated heatedly, trying to prove her point.

Izzy swiveled on her chair and tuned to face Faith. "I told you before, my parents are collectors. They like to collect weapon and books like that," Izzy tried to convince Faith but she didn't know how much longer she could lie to her like this. Faith was smart and she had a knack for asking all the right questions to prove her point.

"You're still denying it," Faith could not believe this, but she won't give up until Izzy gave her something. "What about the night you found me? We never really talk about it."

"What about it?"

"My memories on that night might be a little blurry but I know what I saw. I remember Jace fighting with the other guy and heard you guys talking about werewolves and bloodsucker which I guess is a vampire," Faith explained. "And guess what, it didn't seem shocking to me. It was like I knew these facts before."

Izzy sighed heavily.

"Do you really mean that?"

"What?" Faith asked.

"That you're not freaking out with this whole supernatural thing," Izzy muttered. If Faith really was exposed to the supernatural world before, then there was a big chance that she knew something important about why the vampire intended to keep her alive and humans so desperately wanted her dead they put a hit on her. These facts didn't sit right with Izzy and Faith seemed to be the key in this.

Faith nodded mutely. "It's better if you tell me the truth about everything. Maybe I will remember something about me, or something supernatural," she suggested with a hopeful face.

Izzy pondered on this for a moment, weighing the pro and contra if she did tell Faith what was going on.

"Please Izzy," Faith begged. "I don't know why but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Izzy sighed in defeat. "Okay, here's the deal. If I tell you everything, you need to promise me that you won't tell a single soul about it."

Faith looked excited. "I promise," she said eagerly.

"This is not a joke, Faith. If you tell anyone about it, I will find and kill you myself," she threatened.

"I will not tell anybody," Faith said. "I will not betray your trust like that," she muttered with confidence, determined to not break the promise she made.

"Alright, there is something you should know about me and my family," Izzy started.

Just like that, Izzy told Faith everything. She told her about the shadowhunters, demons, vampires and all of the underworld creatures that mundane believe was a myth was actually real. She told Faith about the war, about Clary and Simon's involvement in the secret, about the battle with Valentine, about how she found Faith when they were tailing the vampire, Drake.

By the time Izzy finished talking, Faith was gaping in shock and excitement at the same time.

"Wow," Faith commented. "I thought I was prepared to hear all of this but this is a lot to take in," she confessed. "Angel and demon, and you're a Nephilim along with Jace and Alex. That is so cool."

Izzy rolled her eyes at Faith's reaction.

"You know what, you take this a lot better than I thought you would. I don't know whether to be relieved or to be worried"

Any retort Faith was about to voice out died on her lip as a loud bang echoed through the hallway. She looked at Izzy worriedly.

"It must be the boys," Izzy rolled her eyes. She got up and walked out of the bedroom with Faith trailing closely behind her.

.

.

"What happened?" Izzy demanded as she saw the state Jace was in. There was a nasty gash across his chest and blood won't stop pouring out of the wound. His blood was all over the place.

"Shit!" Alex cursed as the new piece of clothing was soaking in blood in no time.

"What is she doing here?" Jace demanded, motioning towards Faith who stood frozen a few feet from him. "I thought you were supposed to make sure that she was asleep," he looked pointedly at Izzy.

"Oh for fuck sake Jace, forget about keeping secret from Faith. You are bleeding to death here," Izzy scolded him. "Now tell me what the hell happened?" She repeated, putting more pressure on his chest.

"It's a Dragonidae demon," Alex supplied. "Jace got distracted and the demon clawed at his chest."

"It's claw is poisonous, unless you get me the cure I won't stop bleeding," Jace stated through gritted teeth. He was pale from the blood lost and he could barely move his limb.

"A Dragonidae demon," Faith muttered. "Cinnamon powder can stop the blood flow," she said as if remembering something. With that, she fled from the scene and come back with a bottle of cinnamon powder.

"Cinnamon powder," Jace muttered incredulously. "Oh my God, I'm going to die," he said dramatically.

She knelt beside Jace and opened the bottle. "It's going to sting," she warned him and poured the golden brown powder on his chest.

"Fuck!" Jace bit his lip to stop him from screaming at the pain on his chest. But it was worth it, a few minutes later, the blood stop flowing and all of them sighed in relief.

"Seriously. Cinnamon powder?" Alex stated incredulously.

"Exactly my thought man," Jace muttered.

"How did you know that?" Alex asked Faith.

"I don't know. I must have read it somewhere in one of the book in the library," she replied.

The trio knew that was not the truth. They had read every single book in the library since they were just a child and there was no mention of Dragonidae demon in any of those books. In fact, Hodge had taught them a little bit about Dragonidae demon and other rare demon before his betrayal, but he didn't get to finish about the cure. He was saving it for their next lesson.

So they knew that Faith was not telling the truth but they let it slide for now at least.

"She knows the truth," Izzy chose that moment to tell them. There was no use in stalling about it.

"Define the truth," Jace said with a glare. He got a feeling he won't like Izzy's answer.

"The truth about everything. I told her," Izzy said, unfazed by his glare.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jace yelled, regretting almost instantly as the wound on his chest stung like crazy. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Hey, stop yelling at her. It's not her fault. I demanded to know the truth," Faith backed Izzy up. "Don't you think it is better if I'm in the know about this? Haven't you ever considered that I am no stranger in this whole supernatural business?" She countered.

The boys just looked at her silently. They knew what she said had some truth in it.

"I guess that's why I know about the cinnamon powder, there's no such thing about it in the library," Faith confessed.

"That's what I thought," Alex confessed. "Is this mean you remember everything about who you are?"

"No," Faith shook her head. "It's not like I remember anything. When you said Dragonidae demon, it's like I know what it was to use to stop the cure. It's just a feeling."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad that you're here. You just save Jace's life," Izzy said. Worry was clear on her face.

"She may save my life," Jace spoke with difficulty. He was panting and gritting his teeth because of the pain. "But I still don't trust her."

"You don't have to be so rude, Jace. She just save your life," Izzy reprimanded him.

"Just because she saves my life doesn't mean that she's trustable. Let's not forget that vampires want her alive and Raphael got protective of her. She could be one of them from the start," he said.

"Jace that's enough," Alex scolded. "We don't know that for sure and she seems pretty human to me."

"She may not be a vampire or an underworlder, but she could be one of their spy," Jace got up from his seat and faced them all. "Don't you dare tell me that she seems like a normal mundane. I know you two have felt that something was off with her."

"I am here you know, you don't have to act like I'm not here in this very room," Faith spoke, a little unnerved by this turn of event. Jace was being scary just now, sprouting nonsense about her.

Jace turned towards her with a scowl on his face.

"Tell me Faith," he drawled at her name. "What are you really?" He asked as he took a step towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Faith took a step back as he advanced towards her. She could feel the dangerous aura from him. It felt as if he wanted to kill her.

"Stop the innocent act will you," he screamed at her making her jumped in fright. Suddenly, Jace grabbed her arms and shook her. "Are you that damn vampire lover? Tell me!"

"NO," she denied, trying to wiggle her arms out of his death grip. "Jace, something is wrong with you," she said. His grip was starting to hurt her.

"Me? I feel fine. It's you who are….," whatever it was that he was trying to say was cut short when Alex hit him at the back, knocking him out unconscious.

"I'm sorry brother," he whispered. "But you are behaving strange just now." He took Jace's body and carefully laid him on the couch.

"It must be the poison," Izzy supplied hovering over him worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Faith said, also worried about him.

"He will be fine in the morning," Alex assured the two girls.

.

.

Jace groaned as he slowly waking from his deep slumber. He mentally cursed as he felt sharp pain on his chest as he tried to move his body, trying to make himself comfortable on whatever he laid on. Judging from the limited space, he could guess that he was on the couch in the living room. He wondered why he slept there in the first place.

He tried to open his eyes but the light was blinding and he clenched his eyes shut. Only now that he could feel the headache building. It felt like a hangover from hell. He calmed himself and breathed in and out slowly. He recalled back on what had happen last night.

He was attacked by a Dragonidae demon because he was distracted. He remembered that. He remembered Alex helping him to get back to the Institute. He was bleeding non-stop from the wound. Faith somehow in the know about what they do and who they really were thanks to Izzy. She somehow knew about the cure to stop the bleeding and thankfully save his life in the process.

"Shit!" He cursed as he remembered what he said to her, the accusation he thrown at her. Damn, he didn't mean to say those things to her. It was like he couldn't control himself. He was filled with rage and distrust. It must be the poison affecting him.

He heard the gentle footstep nearing the couch and feigning sleeping.

He instantly recognized the scent that was nearing him. For the past weeks, the doe-eyed girl unofficially has taken his room as hers and has been using his soap and shampoo every day since her arrival. She also took his bed as hers, making him grudgingly share room with Alec. She practically smells like him. And he surprisingly didn't mind it one bit. In fact, he felt thrilled for unknown reason to him.

He felt Faith hovered over him as her warm fingers touched his chest, inspecting the bandage.

Jace heard her sighed heavily before she plopped down on the floor next to him.

"You should be careful next time you know," she heard Faith said as she peeled the bandage carefully from his body. "You're lucky Alec was with you last night. If not…." Jace waited for her next sentence but all he could hear was the small exhale of her breath.

Jace gritted his teeth as Faith applied healing ointment on his wound. That hurt like a bitch. "You heal fast, thanks to your shadowhunter blood and the runes. Any mortal would be dead now," she whispered.

Faith worked in silence as she replaced the bandage. Jace wondered if she was afraid of him after last night. Would she be this carefree if she knew that he was awake.

"There you go," she said as she smoothed out the fresh bandage on his chest. "I hope you get well and kicking soon," she added playfully.

Jace heard her gathered whatever material she used to change his bandage and got up from her position. He didn't know what came over him. But his hand shot out automatically to grab hers before she could make another step away from him.

He heard the gasp escaped from her lips and he opened his eyes to stare at her. She was shocked to see him awake.

"Jace," she uttered as the shock turned to relief. "I'm glad you're awake"

There was no trace of fear on her face. He was glad. His eyes traveled to their joined hands and he immediately noticed the blue grayish bruise on her wrist. A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart. He practically manhandled her last night.

"I'm sorry," he whispered guiltily, his eyes never move from her wrist.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she said. Jace looked at her face. "You're not yourself last night, it's understandable," she shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"But I hurt you," he said regrettably, turning away from ugly bruise on her pale skin.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it Jace," Faith countered strongly. She plopped back on her previous spot and looked at him with such determination. "It's the poison messing with you last night"

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Alec told me about it," she replied. "So stop sulking and get better already."

"I am not sulking," he denied, annoyed at her accusation.

"Yes you are, and you're pouting too," Faith pointed out, with a small giggle. He could tell that she was teasing him. There was no way that he was pouting.

"You're lying," he said while he tried to get up. Faith was quick to her feet and helped him.

"I'm not dying you know, I can manage myself," he said.

It was the truth, he was feeling a little better but he didn't deny her help. He didn't push away as she threw his arm across her shoulder to better support his weight.

"Yes you're better but that doesn't mean you can strain yourself," she pointed out with a glare that didn't even faze him a bit. "Come on, you must be dying for a shower right now," she said.

"Does this mean I get my room back?" He asked excitedly.

"No, I like it there," she answered. "But I don't mind sharing," she added, making Jace grinned in mischief.

"Is that an invitation?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making the shorter girl scowled at his blatant innuendo. "I didn't know you want to sleep with me that badly Faith. You're such a bad girl."

"Keep dreaming bad boy, then maybe one day it'll come true."

"Ouch," Jace clutched at his chest dramatically. "You hurt my feeling, baby."

Faith laughed at his adorable face. "Quit flirting Jace, I might fall for you," she said jokingly. They were already inside the room.

"Oh please. You already fall for me," Jace teased with a smirk as he leaned at the bathroom door.

"Whatever," Faith brushed it off. "Be careful with your bandage, don't let it get wet," Faith reminded him.

"How am I going to do that? Maybe you should give me a sponge bath, I admit I'm going to have some difficulty here."

"You want what?" She asked incredulously.

"A sponge bath," he teased her further. He could see the blush on her face coloring her cheek prettily.

"Don't push your luck Wayland, I could feel that this was not something that I normally do. Be thankful that I'm being so nice to you right now," she scolded half heartedly.

"No sponge bath then?" Jace asked playing dumb. It was fun to see her get riled up. She was a tough case to crack though. With Izzy, it was easy enough.

"You want a sponge bath? Maybe I'll ask Alec to give you one," she suggested with a humor in her voice. The mere suggestion made him shiver and the mental image of Alec giving him a sponge bath made his blood froze. He knew he needed to back down now.

"No thank you, I can manage on my own," he retorted quickly.

"Are you sure," Faith asked. She looked concerned but Jace could see that she was trying to contain her laughter from bubbling out from her throat.

As if on cue, Alec chose that moment to walk into the room and greeted them.

"Hey guys what's up," he asked cheerily, looking back and forth between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Alec, you are right on time, Jace wants…."

"I want to take a shower," Jace interrupted before she could finish her sentence. "And I'm starving, you better order some food. Don't let Izzy cooks. She might poison us all to death," he stated seriously.

"She can't be that bad," she defended the other girl and Jace was thankful for the change of topic.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Alec supplied and his face crinkled in disgust as if remembering something terrible.

Faith just shrugged in response.

"You guys can go now, I want to shower. Shoo..," he made a shooing motion with his hand, and closed the bathroom door as his two friends left his room. He felt a lot better now than when he first woke up.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: I hope whoever reading this story enjoys this chapter. Until next time =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series.**

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 6

.

"Ouch!" Faith shrieked as her head banged against the mat in the sparring room for nth time. "Do you have to be so violent?" She glared daggers at the man who was currently straddling her waist in a tight grip with his leg.

"Maybe next time you should think twice before you ask me to train you," Jace said with a smirk on his face, his golden brown eyes glinting mischievously at her.

Seeing an opening, she tried to punch him in the face but Jace easily saw through her and catch her wrist midway before pinning them on the other side of her face.

Faith huffed in frustration as Jace leaned down dangerously close to her face.

"You lose," he announced with a superior smirk on his face.

"Oh hell no," Faith retorted, trying to broke herself free from his tight grip. There was no way on earth she's going to admit defeat easily to this cocky bastard.

"Just admit that you lose Faith so we both can stop this one sided match and go shower," Jace taunted playfully. "Separately of course, unless you want to join me," he wiggled his eyebrow at her with a sick grin.

"Not yet," she grumbled. "And stop with the sexual harassment!" Faith turned her head to the right and bite hard on Jace's arm making him slackened his hold on her. And that was the only opening Faith needed to strike him. She balled up her fist and punched him in the head with all her might.

"FUCK!" Jace cursed as her fist connected with his skull. The force from the punch sent him reeling a little but didn't make him budge off of her. "Okay now I'm pissed off," he said through gritted teeth.

Faith tried to throw a second punch at him but it was quickly blocked as it was easily seen through by the trained hunter. Jace caught both of her hands in his and pinned them above her head while his other hand gripped her throat with a slight pressure.

"Really Faith," he said with a hint of annoyance and disappointment in his voice. "Biting me? That's the best that you could do?"

"Well what do you expect? Not everybody is a trained shadowhunter like you," she said, breathing hard from her struggle to break free.

"Point taken but next time, no biting," Jace shook his head at her with a scowl on his face. "It's pointless if you're face to face with a demon," he pointed out.

Faith gave a big huff and sighed heavily. She knew that Jace was right. "Okay, no biting. I get it," she finally said.

That brought a smirk back on his handsome face. "So… give up now?"

Faith groaned in frustration. "You're loving every second of this aren't you," she accused. The reaction she got from her sparring partner only made her seething with rage and humiliation. Faith would trade anything to wipe that arrogant smirk on his face.

"It's undeniable that I love the control I'm having on you right now, just like the control I have on my enemy right before I kill them. Control is important in a battle if you want to come out of it alive," he lectured. For a moment, his eyes glazed over with darkness before the playful glint was back. "And I'm being a complete gentleman here. Any other male would have taken advantage of this situation," he replied with challenging tone laced with slight humor.

"Gentleman my ass," Faith quickly retorted sarcastically. "Would you mind getting off of me now?"

"And if I say no?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow, his face getting closer to her as he continued, "You still haven't admitted that you lose."

"Let's continue this match until I get a proper training from Izzy or Alex. Until then, no one is winning or losing. Deal?" Faith offered. She really didn't want to admit defeat to the infuriating man on top of her.

Jace pondered this for a while before he made his decision.

"Fine," he said, before he released his grip on her. He got up and offered his hand to her which she gladly accepted. "You know, I can accept this on one condition," he said with a mischievous grin which Faith didn't like at all.

"What condition?" She asked without any thought. And the next thing she saw was Jace leaning closer to her and she closed her eyes as she felt the soft lip kissing her gently.

Faith could feel her face warming and her heart was beating loudly in her chest. _What the hell happened?_ She thought silently. She opened her eyes as she felt the soft lip retracted from hers and saw the grinning face of the handsome man in front of her. _Did Jace kissed me just now? _She wondered.

"Now we're even for today," Jace said. But all Faith could do was stared dumbly at him. Speechless at what had happened. "Have fun dreaming of me tonight," Jace whispered suggestively into her ear before he walked out of the small dojo to have a nice long shower.

The sound of amused chuckles outside of the dojo brought Faith out of her reverie as what had transpired finally made itself clear in her head.

"Jace!" She shrieked in outrage as she realized she was once again being made fun of by the mischievous nephilim.

.

.

Dinner at the Institute was awkward to say the least. Isabel felt the tension in the air as she ate her Chinese silently as her eyes wandered between her two current subjects.

Faith stabbed at her food dangerously as her eyes never left the blond shadowhunter in front of her who was munching happily on a piece of grilled chicken.

Isabel watched them cautiously as they were having dinner. The two were behaving strangely and none of them talk to each other. Faith had not yet eaten her food since she sat at the island and only viciously continued to stab at what was once a fish fillet on her plate. She felt bad for the food. That thing was barely recognizable now.

Meanwhile Jace acted like nothing happened and began attacking his food like a starve man. Meaning, like his usual self. But there was that glint in his eyes that made her suspicious of the whole situation. Knowing Jace, he probably did something to annoy Faith. The murderous look on Faith's face gave a clear indication that that was probably what had happened. She looked ready to skin him alive.

Isabel chanced a look at her brother and saw that Alex was squirming uncomfortably in his seat in front of her. He too obviously was feeling the tension as she caught his eyes once or two wandering between Faith and Jace. Isabel inwardly smirked. It won't be long before her brother burst out with question. Alec, ever the peacemaker was too predictable sometimes.

And how right she was.

"Are you two fighting or something?" Alex finally said as he couldn't stand the tension anymore

"Yes!"

"No!"

They both simultaneously answered. Faith murderously admitted while Jace plainly denied it.

"We did?" Jace asked Faith with confusion. The glare he got in return from the girl in question could melt a frozen ice.

"Don't act like you forgot what happened this evening," Faith growled.

Jace annoying smirked was back in full force. He leaned dramatically towards Faith with a charming smile on his face. "And what exactly happened that made you this angry oh fair maiden? I thought we were getting friendlier after our sparring session," he said, before he continued eating his meal. "Where you lose," he whispered the last part but everyone could hear it.

"Hmmph!" Faith grunted in annoyance before she turned to Alex with a serious face. "Alex, I want you to train me to fight," she said, more like demanded.

"You too Izzy," Faith continued as she turned to Isabel. "I'm going to beat Mr. Arrogant here one day and wipe the annoying smirk on his face," she exclaimed with determination.

"Oookay..," Alex said.

"Don't worry Faith, it's not that hard to beat his ass," Isabel tried to console the brown eyed girl. She could feel that Faith and Jace were not telling the whole truth but she was not going to pry at the moment. At least not yet. "I'm going to help you".

"Yeah right," Jace sneered. "Like that gonna change anything".

.

.

"What have we got so far," came the voice of one Buffy Summers as she walked into her kitchen which had become the unofficial meeting place between her friends and watcher.

"Nothing," the red headed witch known as Willow said as she tried to do a locating spell to locate the currently missing dark slayer.

"This doesn't make any sense whatsoever," the slayer said as she tried to think about what had happened regarding the dark slayer.

"Well, nothing makes sense in Sunnydale," Xander Harris muttered as he perused some files on the table.

They had heard about the disappearance of a coma patient at Sunnydale Hospital from the news. They thought nothing at first but then came the news about a dead man found in the patient's room, making them suspicious about the whole thing. Giles sent Buffy and Willow to investigate and check up on the dark slayer. Imagine their surprise when they found that it was indeed Faith who was missing from the hospital.

Buffy caused quite a scene in the hospital demanding some information about the disappearance, claiming that the patient was her friend but she didn't gain any valuable information at all from the staff there.

Giles went to the Watcher's Council to ask if they knew something about this and had not return yet. Meanwhile Willow hacked the Sunnydale Police Department for some information but the police didn't know who the identity of the dead man yet. But they had some pictures of the things found in the room where a wicked looking blade with weird symbol caught her attention. She asked Willow to print the picture out and stabbed it on her fridge with the magnet.

Just then, Giles walked in after two days of absence to give a grim look to the occupant of the room.

"Giles, what is it?" Buffy inquired.

"The dead man in Faith's room," Giles started. "He was one of the watchers at the council."

"WHAT?!" Xander, Willow and Buffy exclaimed with a shock face.

Giles winced at the screeching sound of the trio's voices. "Did you have to yell?" He grumbled, clearly in a bad mood.

"What do you mean that he was one of the watchers? What was he doing there?" Xander inquired stepping closer to Giles.

"I'm not sure what he was doing there. Nobody at the council will tell me anything about it. They are keeping tight lips regarding this matter, which means that they are hiding something," Giles said with a thoughtful face.

"So how did you know that he was one of the watchers?" Buffy asked.

"A close friend of mind at the council told me this, and even he didn't know what is going on. He only heard the rumors going around the council," Giles replied, clearly frustrated at being keep out of the loop.

"Giles is right," Willow interjected. "The council is hiding something."

And Buffy nodded agreeing with her friend.

"Where did you get that?" Giles suddenly asked pointing towards the picture of the blade attached to the fridge.

"That is one of the evidence from the case. It was found in the room at the hospital," Buffy supplied. Buffy raised an eyebrow as she saw the horrified look on Giles' face. "Giles, what is it?"

"Oh dear," he muttered as he took off his glasses and rubbed it vigorously with a piece of cloth he took out from his pocket.

"Do you recognize the weapon?" Xander asked.

"Yes," Giles confirmed as he wore his glasses back. "It is specifically used by the Watchers Council's hit squad."

Buffy's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Yes, Watchers Council have a hit squad, try not to faint," Giles mumbled looking at those three.

"Did Giles just crack a joke," Xander muttered distractedly.

"What the hell," Buffy shrieked. She was not expecting that at all.

"Wait a second," Willow said as the realization dawned on her. "Does this mean that the Council sent someone to kill Faith?"

The three of them looked expectantly at Giles for the answer. Giles let out a heavy sigh and looked at them with a guilty face. "I don't know for sure, but I guess that was what they were trying to do."

"But Giles, how could they kill their own slayer?" Buffy asked with a pained look.

"I don't agree with their decision either about this, but I have no say whatsoever in their decisions making," Giles said.

"But why did they want to kill Faith?" Xander asked.

"Faith is a loose cannon. She cannot be controlled and that's what the council hates the most. A slayer who is not doing what she's being told. I guess they want to kill Faith because if she died, another slayer will be called. Another slayer who is not a headstrong and uncontrollable like Faith. I speculate that is their intention from the start," Giles told them.

"And I unconsciously tried to kill Faith for the old bastards at the council," Buffy said regrettably as she took a seat the island with her face buried in her hands. "That's why they didn't come after me for putting Faith in a coma."

"Buffy, it's not your fault," Giles tried to comfort her.

"How is it not Giles? It was an accident when Faith killed that man in the alley. But me, I tried to kill her because I wanted to," Buffy countered. "I didn't even try to make an effort to know her before. Did you know what Faith's childhood was like? It was terrible. I had Willow digging about her information after the whole fiasco. Did you even know that she's underage when she first came to Sunnydale?"

"No," Giles answered honestly.

"We could've helped her," Buffy muttered with a heavy sigh. "I could've helped her, instead of pushing her away because of my petty jealousy and insecurity."

"It's not just your fault Buffy," Xander interjected. "We all played some part to make her become like that."

"We unconsciously drove her away towards the dark side," Willow said.

.

.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright being left alone?" Isabel asked Faith for the nth time as she secured her favorite whip on her waist, looking at the other girl intently.

"I'm going to be okay Izzy," Faith assured her. "Honestly, you don't have to be worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just go patrol with Alec and Jace and have some fun. I can see that you're getting restless everytime you're stuck here babysitting me when the boys go out and have some action," she said truthfully. Faith didn't know why but she felt like she could relate to that feeling.

"Am I that transparent?" Isabel shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "It's just that, I can't sit here knowing that they could use another hand out there. Those boys can be pretty stupid sometimes. They need someone to get their bearing straight," Isabel said sagely.

"Hey!" Jace protested, having heard that last comment. However he didn't comment further as he was busy carving the rune on his arm.

Faith smirked at that. It was true. The two boys did do stupid things sometimes for a smart and dangerous shadowhunter.

"You don't have to come with us Izzy," Alec spoke as he placed a wicked looking blade on the inside of his boot. "It's just a recon. I doubt there's going to be much action tonight. Besides, Jace said that demon dragons were mostly extinct."

"Mostly extinct is not extinct enough," Faith quickly intervened. "Don't listen to him Izzy. I'm going to be perfectly safe here. It's not like you guys will let me tag along, right?" She drawled with a raised eyebrow, daring anyone to question her.

Alec groaned at the silent insinuation. "Yeah, yeah," he shrugged his shoulder in defeat.

"So is everyone ready?" Jace asked.

"Yup," Isabel replied, more than ready to get out while Alec only nodded in return.

"Okay then," Jace said before he turned to Faith with glee. "So Faith, how about a kiss goodbye?" He asked with humor.

"Fuck you Wayland," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"That an invitation?" Jace countered suggestively.

Faith scoffed in annoyance and took the steel from his hand. Trust Jace to twist everything she said to annoy him become something that only riled her up further. "Get gone already and try not to get yourself killed," she said as she brushed past him to the weapon room.

"Good to know that you care," he shouted with a carefree smile on his face.

Jace turned away from Faith's retreating form and found himself under the scrutinizing gaze of his two partners in hunting.

"What?" He asked, the smile gone from his face.

"Are you flirting with Faith?" Alec asked back incredulously.

"Me? No way!" He denied.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Alec said with a knowing smirk on his face, making Jace groaned in frustration. He unknowingly gave Alec and Isabel ammunition to tease and make fun of him from the situation. No doubt that those two would not let him forget the little detail.

"I'm not. I just like to mess around with her. She's even easier to rile up compared to Izzy."

"Yeah right," Isabel said sarcastically. It was clear that she didn't believe him one bit. "You should see the smile on your face".

Jace rolled his eyes at her, ignoring her taunt. "Come on," he said as he walked towards the elevator.

"There must be something happening when they spar together this evening," Isabel said conspiratorially to her brother without bothering to lower her voice.

Jace inwardly cursed when he heard that. Isabel won't let him alone from here on. Sometimes, her persistence trait was a curse. He knew that he was fucked up.

.

.

Faith glanced around the weapon room, moving from one part of the room that contains different kind of weapon to the next part. She loved being in the weapon room. She felt strangely safe here. Since there was not much that she can do at the Institute, she made it her duty to clean the room and the various kind of weapon in it from any dust and made sure that the edge and the pointy part of the weapon stayed sharp.

There was so many kind of weapon in it from double edged blade, axes, sword and some others that she didn't know about. But the one that she liked the most was the twin sais hanging on the wall. She took it off the wall, twirling it in her hand and mock slashed it left and right. It was of a medium length and was perfect for a close combat. It was practical for a hunt since it can be easily hidden in the jacket or boots. And more importantly, it felt perfect in her hand.

It was scary when she noticed how fast it took for her to begin analyzing the perfect weapon was to be used in a situation just from a glance of it, but she quickly banished it from her mind. She thought it was just a logical observation. Any smart people would think the same thing. But what she didn't notice was how easy she lifted those heavy weapons during her inspection when most people wouldn't be able to lift them so easily.

The sound of the door closing from the living room made her stop playing with the sais. She placed them back on the original place with a frown on her face.

_They're back already? That was quick_, she silently thought, hoping that nothing went wrong with the patrol and that they were back in one piece.

Faith walked towards the living room and got a confused look on her face as she saw a boy with messy black hair wearing an oversize glasses stood in the middle of it with the same confused look on his face.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: That's it for Chapter 6. Until next time =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series.**

Sorry in advance for any mistake. This story is unbeta-ed

CHAPTER 7

Faith paced back and forth in her room, actually it was Jace's room, waiting for him and the others to come back. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 2 am in the morning. It was only 2 hours since the others went patrolling but to Faith, it felt longer than that. She was a bundle of nerve wreck right now. The arrival of Maryse and Max made her scared for her friends. She wondered if they would get in trouble because of her.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst opened and Faith was glad when she saw Jace standing there, although he was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked with urgency as his eyes swept around her body as if looking around for any sign of injury.

"Me?" Faith exclaimed. "You're the one who looks like you got trampled over by a train," she shrieked with panic once she noticed that he was filthy all over and there was some blood on his shirt. There was bruises already forming on his face and she bet on his body too. "You're injured," she pointed out as she fussed over him.

Jace let out and exasperated sigh and stepped closer to her, grabbing her arm. "Faith," he said her name with such authority that made her thought stopped all at once and focused on him. "Are you okay?" He stressed out.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

That was when Isabel and Alec walked into the room and confront the two.

"Faith, are you okay?" Isabel asked with worry on her face.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Mom is strict and scary sometimes, especially to strangers but once you know her, you will see that she's the most wonderful mom ever," Isabel said.

"Well, your mother is scary but she didn't do anything to me," Faith agreed with the scary part.

"What happened?" Alec interjected.

Faith sighed as she told them of what had happen earlier.

_Faith walked towards the living room and got a confused look on her face as she saw a boy with messy black hair with an oversize glasses stood in the middle of it with the same confused look on his face._

_"__Max?" Faith exclaimed, not quite believing what she was seeing for a second._

_"__You must be Clary," came the cold voice from behind her._

_Faith thought her blood freeze for a moment as she whirled around, only to be met with the sight of a cold beauty in front of her. Isabel had shown her the family photo and there was no way Faith could mistake the face of Maryse Lightwood, Isabel and Alec's mother._

_"__And here I thought you have red hair," Maryse muttered with a cold stoic face._

_Faith was uncomfortable when Maryse gaze was assessing her from head to toe with the same impassive face but there was also anger in her eyes that was barely concealed._

_That was when Faith chose to correct her assumption._

_"__I'm not Clary," she spoke._

_Maryse raised an elegant eyebrow with a confuse stare. "What does that mean? If you're not Clary, then who could you be?"_

_"__My name is Faith. Jace, Alec and Izzy were on a patrol one night when they rescue me from a vampire. I have amnesia, so they bring me here," she said, hoping that the other woman wouldn't kill her on the spot for troubling and intruding on their home and life._

_"__Jace, Alec and Izzy or is it Jace alone deciding to bring you here," she asked, as her eyes never strayed away from Faith's brown one._

_"__Well… I…," Faith stuttered to answer. She was not sure herself of that fact. To her knowledge, they agreed to let her stay at the Institute until their friend Magnus Bane came back to town. Apparently, he would know what to do about the situation._

_"__Jace tend to bring strays back home lately," she whispered softly although Faith could hear every words she said._

_"__I'm sorry but…"_

_"__Saying sorry wouldn't change anything," she stressed out with a slightly higher tone._

_Faith saw the flicker of emotion danced in Maryse eyes. There was fear and anger flashes through before it was masked with the cold emotionless stare. For a moment, Faith just stood there, not knowing what to do, what to say to the woman in front of her._

_"__I'm sorry," she finally whispered._

_"__Go back your room and wait for the others to come back while I'm thinking on what to do with you," she ordered._

_And Faith didn't to be told twice before she walked away towards Jace's room. Before she opened the door, she glanced back towards Maryse and saw that she had her shoulder slumped while her hand was pinching the bridge of her nose with worry written on her beautiful face._

.

.

Faith lay on the bed, waiting for Jace with nervousness. He had left for some time now to see Maryse in the library after he took a shower. She was worried because Maryse had demanded to see Jace alone without Alec and Isabel. It was as if Jace alone was to be blame in this. For all she knew, she was the only one to be blame in this situation. They were just trying to do what was right. Then again, this had started from the Clary fiasco and her presence here only made things worse.

Then the door burst open and Faith get up from bed when Jace walked in. Somehow, she knew that things were not good when she saw the look on his face.

But what he uttered next was something that she never thought would happen. At least not to him.

"We're leaving"

.

.

Faith roamed her eyes around the pub, feeling her muscle tense up at the weird atmosphere the place was giving her. It was a bit dingy and dark for her taste and it didn't help that half of the occupant in the pub made her alert radar go haywire. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

She trailed her eyes at Jace who was sitting beside her, sulking as he stared at the amber liquid in front of him. She felt bad for him and felt slightly guilty thinking that she somehow put him in this predicament although he assured her that she had nothing to do with it. She sighed as Jace nursed another glass of scotch in one gulp. They didn't really talk after they both left the Institute.

She didn't know what to do and Jace didn't want to talk. At least not yet according to him. He was busy being angsty than to think about the pressing matter at hand. Not that she could blame him. She only could imagine what he was feeling now. Being kicked out of the Institute, his home by his adoptive mother must be a blow to him. Isabel told her about Jace's childhood to her before. His childhood is tough and rough with Valentine's upbringing. It was not what a child had to experience growing up. Jace lost his family before. Now he lost it again.

"We're leaving in ten," he said without looking at her.

Faith sighed slowly. It seemed that she done that a lot lately. She nodded curtly even though he didn't see her. "I'm hitting the toilet first," she said.

Faith got up from the seat and took the bag pack that contained the necessities that she managed to pack in her urgency before leaving the Institute with Jace.

She found her way to the toilet easily and pushed open the door. She placed her bag pack on the sink and turned on the faucet, letting the water flew out while her mind drift away to think of how her life took a turn in a way that she never expected. What life had in store for her and Jace after this? Where would they go? How would they support themselves?

Faith bend over the sink and scooped some water in her hands, washing her face from any imaginary grime she felt accumulated from their journey. She turned off the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror.

She gasped when she felt dizziness suddenly overwhelming her. Her sight was blurry and everything around her was spinning. She gripped her hands on the sink to prevent herself from falling as waves of images and scenes suddenly flashed before her eyes in sequence.

She remembered a drunken woman yelling at her and calling her useless child. Who was that woman? Was she her mother? But why did her mother was yelling at her and looking at her with hatred?

Then another scene attacked her mind and she saw the same woman laid on the floor in the pool of her own blood, unmoving.

Another scene flashed where a beautiful woman was looking at her patiently, saying something about taking care of her.

A flash of hideous creature with claws and fang crossed her mind before it was replaced with an horror sight of the beautiful woman from before shackled to the wall, naked with blood all over her body dripping to floor like a river. There was bite mark all over her body and her throat was obviously ripped out. A mix feeling of helplessness, fear and rage took over her for a moment before she saw herself impaled a stake into the hideous creature eyes before she escaped.

Then there was a scene of her in a toilet looking at herself in the mirror with fear on her face. The same situation she was in now minus the fear part. Faith saw that she looked younger and came to the conclusion that what she was seeing was a glimpse of her past.

Faith shook her head as the flashes stop and she was breathing heavily from the pressure she was feeling.

"Whoa…," she breathed out as her vision turned back to normal.

She grabbed her bag pack and hurried to find Jace with the intention to tell him of what had happened.

.

.

The sight that greeted her was not pretty. When she left Jace for the toilet trip, everything was nice and okay. But now, the pub was a mess, and bodies lay on the floor either groaning in pain or passed out. Right in the middle of it, Jace stood victoriously with a smug look on his face, although there were bruises and cuts on him as well.

"That'll teach you not to mess with Jace Wayland," he uttered with disgust.

"Jace!" Faith approached him with a scowl on her face. "What happened here?" She looked at him expectantly.

He only snorted in return before he grabbed his own bag pack and took her arm, practically dragging her towards the door. "Time to go," he said.

They left the pub and walked in silence in the deft of the night.

"Where are we going?" Faith asked once they were a distance away from the pub. They were walking in an alleyway that looked creepy it made her skin crawled.

"Some motel to crash," Jace muttered without giving her a glance.

She wondered if he was mad at her. He didn't even look at her once since they left the Institute.

Faith stopped walking suddenly. However, Jace didn't notice it as he walked ahead of her.

"I'm worried about you," she suddenly said.

This got his attention as he spun around and faced her.

"I don't need you to be worried about me," he growled.

"Of course I am worried. I care about you," she reasoned with him. "You need to stop getting headlong into a fight at a first chance you got," she said. "We are already in enough trouble."

"Care? We only know each other for weeks," he hissed as he took a dangerous step towards her. "I don't see how you would care for me when you're nothing more than a girl who got stuck with me because of circumstances. And it starts when I rescue you from that blood sucker Raphael."

Faith gasped and took a step back from him. She wanted to hide away from him because it hurts. His words were like acid burning through her heart. It hurts because she thought they were friends. It's obvious that she was alone in that department. Jace only view her as somebody that he saved.

.

.

Jace regretted it as soon as his words flew out of his mouth and hurting her instead. His heart sank as he saw her took a step back from him as if he was a threat. He didn't mean to say those things to her. But the word 'care' made his blood boil because it made him think of Maryse and how he thought that she cared for him. But look where it led him to now. And he knew Maryse since he was a kid. It just seemed impossible for a girl who knew him for such a short time to care for him. But the thought of her not caring made him even more depressed and angry.

He felt like such an ass. He knew that he was in a bad mood and he was taking it out on Faith.

"Faith…," he tried to explain but she cut him off.

"You know what," she started with a stoic face. "If you don't want me around, all you have to do is say so. I won't hold it against you because you've done so much for me. You saved me from the vampires and took care of me and I'm forever thankful for that," she said as gave him a sad smile. "Thank you, Jace. For everything," she whispered.

Jace watched as she turned away from him and began walking. Watching her walking away from him made his heart screamed in protest. He wanted to scream for her to stop but his tongue was frozen.

His feet moved on his own accord and he found himself walking towards her. The next thing he knew, his arms were wrapped around her shoulder as he enveloped her in a back hug, stopping them both in their track.

"Jace?"

He heard the confusion in her voice but she made no move in untangling herself from him.

"You really are an idiot," he whispered. "Where do you think you're going, trying to leave me alone?"

"I thought you didn't want me around," she inquired with a small voice, sounding so hurt making Jace instinctively tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered sincerely. "I didn't mean to say those things to you."

"But it's true," she said. "You don't have to get stuck with me. I'm a burden to you then and I'm a burden to you now."

Jace was having none of it. "And how do you think you're going to survive?" He inquired in a slightly angry tone.

"I'll think of something"

"NO!" Jace quickly protested. "You're not going anywhere!" He ordered.

.

.

Faith didn't know what to make of the situation she found herself in. She honestly thought he didn't want her around and she thought it was better that way. She was of no use to him. She was only going to become a burden. She already braced herself to be separated from him when he prevented her from doing so.

Jace was a hard man to read. Just when she thought she had him all figure out. He proved to her it was the other way around.

"Do I have a choice in this?" Faith asked in annoyance, but there was an unmistakable humor in her voice.

"No," he answered coyly with a chuckle, his chest rumbled from trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, I guess you need someone to get your ass in line," she said playfully, trying to further ease the tension between them.

"Good," he said before he released her only to grab her hand in his before dragging her away in the opposite direction. "Let's find some place to crash first. I'm beat," he said almost sounding like his usual insufferable self.

Faith allowed a small smile etched on her face. It was good seeing him out of his depressing state even if it was just for a moment. Jace would be more like his normal self once he was sober. She didn't know what would happen in the future but somehow she knew that in the end, everything would turn out to be okay if they have each other.

However, just as Faith thought everything was going to be alright, luck proved not to be on their side as trouble seemed to follow them around like a magnet.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
